


Simplicity

by Kayim



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comment Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: It should be simple.





	Simplicity

It should be simple. 

They've known each other for years. They know each other better than anyone else knows either of them. They've been through highs and lows together, heartbreak and heroics. They're each others' emergency contact, and first speed dial in their phones. Josh knows the way Sam looks when he’s spent three days at his desk without going home, and he knows the sound of Sam’s voice on the phone when it’s 1am and he’s got an idea that can’t possibly keep until the morning.

When Josh finally makes his move, leaning into Sam in a way he's never done before, it's the hardest, most complicated thing he's ever done. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do. He has no idea if it’s the right thing to do, or what Sam is going to say or do in response. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Sam rejects him, or even what he’ll do if he doesn’t. He can barely remember how to breathe.

But then Sam responds. He pushes into the kiss, his hands moving into Josh's hair, pressing Josh back against the wall. The movements are brand new, and yet so completely familiar, as though this is a dance they’ve been doing for years. They fit together perfectly, like two sides of a coin, like yin and yang, like black and white. 

And suddenly, just like that, it's the most simple thing in the world.


End file.
